


Blessed by ilgaksu [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm an atheist," Erik says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed by ilgaksu [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221346) by [ilgaksu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu). 



**Title** : Blessed  
**Author** : ilgaksu  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All For the Game  
**Character** : Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : "I'm an atheist," Erik says.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7221346)  
**Length** 0:28:05  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Blessed%20by%20ilgaksu.mp3)


End file.
